In the packaging of cans and particularly groups of cans in large numbers, such as twelve cans, it is common to utilize a chipboard package. The chipboard package provides a method of handling the large number of cans as well as provides a large visual display area for promotional graphics and the like. In such a package, a carton is formed from a printed sheet, expanded, filled with cans and then the carton is sealed to completely enclose the cans. Where the user wishes to remove cans, the carton is opened and the cans are removed. Such a package is strong when dry but weak when wet. Furthermore, the empty carton poses a large cumbersome disposal problem.
The use of handles in association with various types of carriers for bottles and cans is old as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,232,422, 3,259,959, 3,302,783, 3,307,321, 3,330,408, 3,608,949, 3,653,504, and 4,269,308. The present invention provides a package which differs from these patents and has advantages thereover.
Accordingly among the objectives of the present invention are to provide a can package for cans in large numbers, such as twelve cans, which utilizes a conventional flat plastic carrier over the ends of the cans and a wide band about the bodies of the cans which results in a package that facilitates the handling of the group of cans and at the same time provides ample space for promotional graphics and the like; which carrier also includes a handle; which is durable when wet; which utilizes a minimum of material; which is less bulky minimizing the problem of disposal; which provides a more attractive glossy surface for display of graphics; which can utilize existing equipment for applying the carrier on the ends of the cans; which completely protects the cans from abrasion and clearly distinguishes the number of cans in the package; and which is low in cost.
In accordance with the invention, a can package comprising a plurality of cans, preferably twelve, including a flat carrier in the form of a sheet having openings stretched over the upper ends of the cans and a banding strap of plastic material stretched about the periphery of the group of cans and bonded along one edge to the periphery of the carrier. The band includes an integral handle.